Hitchhiking
by Settiai
Summary: You never know who you'll meet when you stick out your thumb. :: Dawn/Lindsey


Title: Hitchhiking  
  
Author: Settiai 

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Timeframe: Three years post-"The Gift".

Summary: You never know who you'll meet when you stick out your thumb.

Dedication: Dedicated to Vala, who deserves a lot more than this for putting up with me.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

E-mail: lynn_foster@settiai.com

**********

When Dawn had first decided to hitchhike across the country, it had seemed like a perfectly fine idea. Sunnydale was no longer a safe place to be, what with there being no Slayer protecting her, and it was no secret to her that the others were beginning to feel as if the fight was no longer worth fighting. The only thing that had kept them there after Buffy's death was concern for her, and with her being accepted into college early... It had seemed like a great idea to spend her last summer exploring the country, just like she and Buffy had talked about all those years ago. 

Of course, most of the Scoobies hadn't thought so. Giles had lectured her, Xander had told her horror stories about how he spent his summer after graduation, Willow had fretted endlessly, and Spike had threatened to tear out her neck if she even thought about hitchhiking. Luckily for her, however, both Tara and Anya had been on her side--and it had required almost no work at all on their part to convince Xander and Willow to join with them. 

Now that she was standing on the side of an almost deserted Tennessee highway, however, barely able to breathe due to the high heat and even higher humidity, she was beginning to wonder if maybe the others had known what they were talking about.

The sound of a vehicle coming toward her reached her ears, and she quickly put a stopper on her regrets. Her thumb automatically stuck itself out, and she silently prayed that this time the car, truck, or whatever the hell it was would stop.

After a few seconds, a well-worn truck made its way around a curve in the road. For a few seconds, it appeared as if it was merely going to drive past her... and then, with squealing brakes, it came to a sudden halt almost directly beside her.

Trying to hide her joy, Dawn casually stepped up to the passenger side window. Her eyes moved over the driver, a rather handsome man with sandy-colored hair and gorgeous eyes. He stared at her for a moment before letting a welcoming smile make its way to his face. His gestured to the seat beside him with his eyes, and Dawn quickly opened the door and climbed in.

"So, what's your name?"

Flashing him what she hoped was a flirty grin, Dawn quickly pulled on her seatbelt.

"Dawn. And you?"

Without even glancing in her direction, he carefully eased his truck back onto the empty road.

"Lindsey."

Dawn made herself comfortable and then glanced back at the man beside her once more.

"So, where are you headed?"

Lindsey shrugged a bit, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Nowhere in particular... I think that the closest town is called Fayetteville."

A curious tone in her voice, she let her eyes travel over Lindsey's face.

"What's in Fayetteville?"

He rolled his eyes before letting a tiny smirk make its way onto his face.

"Probably not a damn thing."

Dawn let her eyes drop back down to her lap in an instant.

"Oh."

Her eyes flashed to the faded sign laying on the truck's floorboard, and she couldn't help but glance up at him yet again.

"Cops suck?"

Lindsey let his eyes drift down to the sign for a moment, a hint of amusement shining in them, before turning his attention back to the road.

"It was a going-away present from... an acquaintance of mine."

Dawn nodded in understanding before letting her gaze drop back down to her lap once more. After a few minutes, her lips slowly twisted into a smirk that was reminiscent of Spike, and she glanced up at Lindsey once more. Her eyes moved across his muscular chest before traveling downward just a bit. Grinning a bit, she let her voice drop down an octave.

"So, does this Fayetteville have any motels?"

Lindsey's gaze quickly moved back toward her, and this time he seemed to really take a good look. After a few seconds, his own face twisted into an appreciative grin.

"Most likely."

Dawn sank back in her seat, an expression of anticipation on her face.

"Good."


End file.
